


I Must Ask You a Question

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Discussing the latest plot twist, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Peridot avoids the brunt of the storm by hiding in the bathroom. Amethyst doesn't blame her for it. Rose, Pink- whoever- wasn't anything she was personally affected by. And (if she was being completely honest with herself) the Quartz didn't doubt that she would've done the same, given half the chance. But she didn't, and she couldn't stand aside and stick her fingers in her ears, and that's that.





	I Must Ask You a Question

Peridot avoids the brunt of the storm by hiding in the bathroom. Amethyst doesn't blame her for it. Rose, Pink- whoever- wasn't anything she was personally affected by. And (if she was being completely honest with herself) the Quartz didn't doubt that she would've done the same, given half the chance. But she didn't, and she couldn't stand aside and stick her fingers in her ears, and that's that.

She finally comes out around midnight, poking her big head around the corner in an attempt to be subtle. Amethyst is kneeling beside Steven's bed, holding one of his hands, marveling at how things can change but not at the exact same time.

He's still Steven. He's always gonna be Steven. It just turns out that his middle name- and everything else tied to it- is a lie.

"Is it... true?" Peridot broaches the topic as she climbs the stairs. "Your deceased leader was-"

"I dunno, Peri," she says, a bit more harshly than is perhaps necessary. "I just know what Pearl's told us, and Pearl is no liar."

Peridot make a tiny thud as she settles in next to her. "She's lied to you for a very long time now," she points out quietly.

Amethyst shakes her head, unwilling to think of it that way. It's in her nature. Her gemetics, or whatever. She saw Pearl as a lot of things- uptight, persnickety, mothering- but a deceiver wasn't one of them. "She didn't have any control over that."

"How are you doing?" she asks.

Amethyst shrugs, squeezing Steven's hand. He hasn't stirred. Or he's pretending. Both are equally likely. "It took him forever to calm down enough to sleep," she says. "And, even then, I think he just ran outta worry juice." She blew a raspberry. "It just sucks. We're supposed to be takin' care of him. Instead, we're just making his life worse and worse. If I were him, I'd hate us."

A tiny hand touches her shoulder. It's thin, like Pearl's, but nowhere near as long. Peridot's brow is furrowed. "I didn't ask how Steven was doing."

Her eyes slammed closed. " _Don't ask me that_ ," she pleads. "I can't think about that right now."

"Why not? I always thought you were the most in-touch with your emotions out of all of us."

"Steven needs me," she says, and that's really all she knows how to say at this point. Pearl's just gotten some big stuff off her chest, and Garnet's taking it even worse than she is, and Steven needs someone by his side that understands how he feels.

Peridot doesn't say anything for a time. She scooches over so their sides are touching. "I know that I know next to nothing," she admits finally. "A-About Rose, I mean. Or Pink Diamond. I heard the odd rumor or conspiracy theory, but  _nothing_  like this." Peridot chuckles ruefully. "Is it always so fast-paced around here?"

Amethyst shakes her head. "Not until recently."

"Ah. Shame." Peridot awkwardly wrapped her arm around her, hugging her side with a constipated look on her face. "Well, despite how messy things are becoming, I really am happy to be here. With you. And, as a fellow Crystal Gem, I'd just like to offer my support."

Amethyst, fingers shaking, slowly and carefully untangles her hand from Steven's. It went around Peridot's thin neck, pulling her closer. A high-pitched wheeze left her nose as she did so. Peridot's shoulder began to grow wet.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Peridot pulls her closer. Her pointy chin digs into Amethyst's skin, but she allows it in exchange for the warmth and comfort and familiarity. Unbeknownst to either of them, Steven's eyes are half-open and aware as he slowly rolls over, letting it all sink in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the title, I literally couldn't think of anything else. I've been trying to write a little every day, so have a vague Amedot-ish drabble relating to the newest plot twist.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
